


Kitten

by sweethoneypetal



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Minimal Prep, Oneshot, Ownership, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Top Uruha (the GazettE), Yakuza, dom!uruha, implied ddlg, sub!aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneypetal/pseuds/sweethoneypetal
Summary: Uruha is the boss of a yakuza syndicate and Aoi is his cherished kitten.Tonight Uruha will show Aoi exactly who owns him.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 18





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered a draft of a oneshot I never finished from nearly four years ago.  
> Thinking it would be a fun little side project, I decided to gut it and completely rewrite it. I hope you enjoy!  
> -Honey xx

The man dragged his heels, anxious. He had fucked up, and he knew it. What was worse was that he had been caught. The boss calling him over was the only confirmation that he needed to prove it. He had considered running, but he knew the punishment would be far worse if he did. It would just make him look like a traitor, and besides, there was nowhere he could run to. They would find him.

So, hands in his pockets, he walked down the long corridor of the boss's home, before nodding to the two men guarding the door to his library. They nodded back, letting him pass. Co-workers, technically. However, there was no hint of amicability or camaraderie since all three knew that he might not return after this.

"Hello, Sohma." The boss smiled at him as the man entered and bowed stiffly to him in greeting. "I thought you were going to make me wait forever." He sat quite comfortably in his antique chaise lounge, legs crossed and with a glass of whiskey in hand. His boss always looked quite the gentleman, seated amongst his material wealth, dressed in a black suit tailored just for him, nicely styled hair kept trim and clean. But it was those eyes- those black, empty eyes that scared Sohma to death. 

"I'm sorry boss, I-" Sohma started rhyming off apologies, before suddenly being startled, surprised to see something else in the sitting room. He peered at the thing to make sure that it wasn't a doll, but no, dolls don't breathe, not as far as he knew.

The living doll sat on the floor, arm around one of the boss's legs, his cheek pressed against his knee. The doll's white sweater seemed to swallow its body, hiding its presumably slender frame. The only exceptions were its long legs, which appeared to be wearing thin white stockings and its pale throat. A throat which was adorned with a white leather collar, the word 'Kitten' spelled out in diamonds on its tag. Large painted eyes on a pale powdered face gazed at Sohma as if he wasn't even there.

Uruha noticed his employee's staring and smiled. "He's pretty, isn't he?" he said, ruffling the doll's hair.

Sohma stood awkwardly, not sure what he should say that wouldn't get him into more trouble.

Uruha's smile remained as he ducked his head, saying, "Say hello to Sohma, Aoi." The doll didn't move or speak, and it only made Uruha laugh. "I'm sorry, he's quite shy."

"It's alright." Sohma laughed a little nervously, mostly humouring the man he was so frightened of.

"Now," Uruha lifted his head to once again gaze at Sohma. "Back to business. From what I understand, you delivered the goods but the money you received for it just… disappeared." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Now, if you would care to explain how that happened, I'm all ears."

"I'm so sorry boss, I have no idea what happened-! I got the money, I did, but somehow I lost it-!"

"Somehow, you lost two million yen… Are you sure you didn't just keep it for yourself?" Uruha smiled, taking a swig of his whiskey.

"No, I would never-! You gotta believe me, I think someone mighta robbed me-!" Sohma pleaded, desperately trying to think of the right words that would get him off the hook. Unfortunately, none seemed to come to mind at the moment.

"He's lying." Sohma's eyes widened. The doll had spoken.

"You think so?" Uruha smiled, ruffling his hair. "I think so too, Kitten."

"You should kill him," Aoi said, gazing up at Uruha.

"No-! Sir, I'm so sorry, I swear, I'm not lying-!" Sohma begged.

"You're so cute." Uruha smiled down at Aoi, before lifting his black eyes up at Sohma. Not saying a word, he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small pistol, resting it on his thigh with the barrel aimed straight at Sohma.

The man quickly fell to his knees. "Please don't kill me!"

"Why?" He smiled, fingers caressing his gun to taunt him.

"Because I'll tell you the truth-!" Sohma's whole body was shaking from fear and panic. "Look, my kid's real sick, and I can't handle the hospital bills, so I took it. I took the money. Please forgive me, boss!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that before?" Uruha tssked, reaching to put the pistol back into his pocket. "I could have helped you out, do you not trust me?"

"I do, I do! I'm so sorry, boss." He snivelled pathetically, although trying damn hard not to smile from relief as he slowly stood back up. It had worked, he would be alright… 

Before Uruha put his gun away, however, Aoi had lifted his small hand and placed it on his thigh, catching the boss's attention. "Sohma Tojiro." Aoi began. "32 years old. Blood type O. Unmarried. No known children." 

Sohma felt himself becoming increasingly horrified as the living doll rhymed off facts about him. Then, he spoke his final words, leaving a chill down the man's spine. 

"Gambling addict who owes money to multiple gambling dens in the red-light district."

How-? How did he-?

"So." Uruha smile tightened, black eyes back on his. "You're a thief and a liar. Did you take my money to pay off your debts, Sohma?"

"No, no-! I swear, it's for my kid, he really needed-" He said quickly, trying to cover his ass.

"What's your kid's name?" Uruha asked.

Sohma panicked, unable to answer right away. He had to think of something, anything-

"That's what I thought." Uruha interrupted his thoughts, looking almost disappointed by this man. "Tell me, Sohma. You paid off your gambling debts, but how are you going to pay me back?"

"I-I'll work endlessly! I'll get you the money back by any means necessary-!" He answered quickly.

The boss seemed to think about it briefly, smiling a little before deciding, "That's not good enough." Lifting his pistol, he shot him straight in the knee.

The second the bullet reached him, it tore through tendons and muscles, the round itself fragmenting and partially lodging itself in his kneecap. Sohma let out a scream of horror and shattering pain, falling over onto his back, hands shaking as he surveyed the bloody mess where his knee should have been. Black leather shoes suddenly came into his view, and he looked up to see the boss standing over him, gun in hand.

"Do you think this is enough to pay me back?" Uruha smiled, lifting his foot to press the sole of his shoe down onto his knee, making Sohma scream as he felt the bullet grind against his bones. "I'm not that forgiving. Don't you know loans always come with interest?" Uruha smirked, suddenly shooting him in the other knee, making Sohma wail like he was dying as his other knee ripped and tore in an instant.

The men who had been guarding the door to the library quietly slipped inside at the sound of gunfire and cries, waiting for instructions from their boss. Uruha did not notice and was still standing over the man, chuckling to himself as he ground the heel of his shoe into Sohma's bloody wreck of a knee. All while he made incomprehensible noises of pain, hanging on the cusp of consciousness, ready to pass out from the pain at any moment. Uruha didn't seem to care, too transfixed by the blood and gore that spattered and spread underneath his shoe.

"Uruha." A soft voice rang behind him, breaking him away from his trance. He lifted his head, noticing the men who had joined them in the library who knows how long ago. Gazing at them, he smiled a little, wiping his soiled shoe on Sohma's shirt before waving his hand with one quick flick of the wrist.

Without a word, the men approached, each taking one of the barely conscious Sohma's arms and dragging him out of the room. They left behind them deep red bloodstains on the otherwise pristine marble floors.

Composing himself and smoothing out his suit coat, Uruha returned to his chaise lounge, where Aoi had been quietly waiting for his return. "You got carried away again."

"I'm sorry Aoi, I couldn't help it, he lied to us." Uruha smiled, patting his lap as a silent invitation. Aoi immediately climbed on, hugging on to Uruha. "That's a good Kitten. See? I didn't forget you." Uruha smiled, arms snaking around his waist.

Aoi shifted, feeling something hard slide along his thigh. "Uruha…" he murmured.

The other laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, you know how I get when I see blood."

"So bad…" Aoi breathed, his pale face warming to a soft pink. He gazed over Uruha's face, breathing growing heavier.

"Aoi," Uruha spoke in a hushed manner, heart knocking against his chest. One more breath and then their lips met with bruising force, the two kissing harshly. Uruha wasted no time, forcing his tongue into Aoi's mouth, who moaned very softly at the other's brutish affections.

Uruha kissed him hungrily, attempting to devour him entirely while his fingers quickly slipped his kitten out of his too-big sweater, discarding it onto the bloody floor. Uruha pulled away simply so he could gaze at the bare Aoi on his lap, fingers gliding over his stockings and matching white panties. "You dress like this just for me, don't you, Kitten?"

"No," Aoi hummed, making Uruha frown. "I dress like this, so bastards like Sohma can stare at me and wish that they were in your place, that it was their cock I bounce and suck on every day instead of yours." He murmured, fluttering his lashes at him, teasing him.

"You fucking slut," Uruha growled, roughly squeezing his cock through his panties and making his doll whimper. "Is that what you wanted? To suck off Sohma in front of me? To make him feel better while I shot him in the legs?"

"No. I don't fuck liars." Aoi mewled, panting from Uruha's tight grip. "But, I do like making you jealous."

"Spiteful bitch," He grinned, sinking his teeth into the crook of his neck, seeming to enjoy the way Aoi trembled and moaned from his rough handling. Aoi seemed to submit so easily to him, and the noises he made only served to encourage Uruha to become even harsher.

They soon went back to kissing each other messily, panting and moaning against each other's lips. They remained like that, the two pulling each other so close, attempting to mould together, to truly become one. In their madly passionate embrace, Aoi had clawed off most of Uruha's clothing, and Uruha had scratched and bruised the otherwise perfectly pale skin of Aoi's neck and hips. Their breathing was the only thing heard in the room and to the pair; Sohma, the bodyguards, and all else were forgotten. The only thing that mattered was the two of them in each other's agonizing embrace.

Becoming impatient, Aoi tugged his lace panties slightly to the side, just enough for him to be able to spread himself open quickly with two fingers. With minimal prep, he brought his hips down onto Uruha's cock, tense muscles taking him in suddenly and with some difficulty. A searing heat spread between his legs and all the way to the bottom of his spine, the feeling making his face flush and eyes close.

Uruha watched the kitten in his lap sink down onto his cock, eyeing him hungrily as Aoi shivered and moaned from the pain he was causing himself. "Look at you, spearing yourself on my dick. You couldn't wait, could you? Not after you saw the way that that bastard was eye-fucking you?" When Aoi didn't answer right away, Uruha thrust up into his tight ass, making him mewl weakly. "Isn't that right, you whore?"

"No…" Aoi insisted softly, lifting his hips to start bouncing on his dick. "I couldn't wait after seeing the way you shot him… I couldn't wait after making you jealous. I was so excited for you to show me that I belong to you that I had to have your cock right away."

Uruha grinned, hands gripping his waist to dictate just how fast and deep he would take his cock. He appreciated every trembling moan it tore from his lover. "What a good kitten you are. You act like a painslut because you want me to put you in your place. Isn't that right?"

"Yes-!" He mewled out, doing his best to follow the mad pace that Uruha was setting for him.

"What a good bitch," Uruha grunted in praise, not long after once again starting to thrust up into him. He released his grip on his waist, listening to Aoi's grateful cries before he tugged him closer by the collar. Aoi's breath caught in his throat, and that's when Uruha chose to wrap his strong hands around that delicate neck and squeeze.

Aoi couldn't breathe, and he made it obvious that he loved it. Swollen and pink lips open wide as no air could escape, eyes half-open in a lust-filled haze, his smaller cock bouncing weakly with each rough thrust Uruha gave him. In Uruha's eyes, he looked perfect like this.

As Uruha continued to squeeze, an intense warmth travelled down Aoi's spine, and just as it reached the bottom of his back, Uruha's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot. All of this made him come suddenly with a strangled cry.

Only then did Uruha let him breathe, letting go of his throat as Aoi's ragged breaths and gasps filled the room. The man groaned in pleasure at the way Aoi's ass had squeezed around his dick from the lack of oxygen and then his orgasm. A few more thrusts and then he was cumming as well, filling him up with his warm cum with a satisfied growl.

Once they were both finished, Aoi slumped forward, weakly resting his head against Uruha's chest. The man held him close, leaving soft kisses all over his skin. He was far gentler now that the sex was over, and Aoi was appreciative, making quiet little noises at every kiss and caress.

"Never forget who you belong to," Uruha whispered as he kissed his hair softly.

"I won't. I promise." He murmured.

"Good Kitten."


End file.
